SD ChalkZone Force
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: When ChalkZone is designated as a new dimension by the SDG, The SD Gundam Force joins Rudy, Penny and Snap to defeat Skrawl. a SD Gundam Force and ChalkZone teamup. Chapter 4 finally here!
1. First time in ChalkZone

The story is a crossover between ChalkZone and SD Gundam Force. ChalkZone is Nickelodeon's property while SD Gundam Force is from TV Tokyo, Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.

Skrawl was too busy these days. He still thinks there is more than his Beanie Boys- to take ChalkZone in his hands. "I need something to outwit Rudy Tabootie!" then, a dark voice tells Skrawl, "You know what to do. Revive the evil!" He recognized that voice. It's the voice of… General Zeong. Skrawl says to himself, "At last, a chance to finish Rudy Tabootie and his Magic Chalk!" then he laughs violently.

_SDG base camp, dimension of Neotopia_

General Haro is happy and so is his crew. The Mayor is there, and so is Bell Wood. Shute and the rest of the SD Gundam Force, including his parents, are there too. What's the reason? It is the Victory party at the SDG base camp. Also there was the Daishogun, the now resurrected Ashuramaru (now a good samurai Gundam), the resurrected Lacroa Knight force, Princess Lily and her father, the young samurai Gundam Genkimaru, and a now good Kibaomaru, who's the duke of Lacroa. Everyone is having fun on the food, games, chitchat, and etc.

Genkimaru was speaking with Bell Wood until he senses something; _a new dimension is opened near Neotopia, Lacroa and Ark. could it be the land of… chalk!_

General Haro detected the new place in the Main control room. He exclaims, "A new dimension has been activated! I can see it now… it is made of chalk. Many inhabited this place, all made of chalk." Shute says, "Do they have Mobile citizens?" General Haro shook his head and says, "I'm afraid not, Shute. Not a single one. But there's a robot in one part of that dimension called 'dome of the Future', and his name is Braniac 4." The Mayor said, "General, you must take a break now." But before he can reply, an alarm sounded off. The General said, "I now know the name of that dimension, the name is ChalkZone! And badly, it is under attack. SD Gundam Force, move out!" Shute, Hyper Captain Gundam, Winged Knight Zero, Bakunetsumaru, and Princess Lily responds, "Yes, sir!" The SD Gundam Force boards the Gundamusai and Bell Wood prepares the Zakurero gate. Bell said, "Destination, ChalkZone!" the Gundamusai goes off.

_Tabootie residence, Plainsville_

Rudy Tabootie and Penny Sanchez are playing with Rudy's new toy, the Gundamusai (It's a toy version of it). Rudy says, "You know, Penny, this is fun. I'm the Captain of this ship!" Penny remarks, "Its fun to play with it, although this is a prototype that the Government is doing right now, and my calculations are correct in the power, structure, and firepower. This is great after all!" Rudy and Penny laugh off and Rudy says, "You know, for a long time that we were friends, I think I like you more, even if we're opposites." Penny blushed, not think what to say next. Then she said, "I think I like you too, Rudy Tabootie. But there's more than-" before she can continue, they hear Snap's voice saying, "Rudy! Penny! Come here!" Rudy and penny stopped whatever they're doing and Rudy opened the portal to ChalkZone and they went in.

Snap said, "I'm glad you two came. There's trouble in the Zone- and Skrawl's doing it again!" Rudy and Penny were bewildered. Penny said, "There's nothing we can be afraid of! Besides, there is no evil happening at this time." Rudy remarked, "Uh, Penny, Snap's right. But we must travel the place where it is happening, right, Snap?" Snap said, "Let's go, then! Rudy, draw us a vehicle that can get to the place pronto!" Then Rudy draws a Car-a car that can sit 3 people-and they were off.

Meanwhile, the Gundamusai has arrived at ChalkZone. Shute said, "Let's scan the area for any enemies!" Zero says, "I will patrol the place." Then Zero flew away from the Gundamusai and starts investigating. Bakunetsumaru decides to go too, with his horse, Entengo, and they go away, too. "We're the last ones here, anyway," said Hyper Captain Gundam. Shute and Princess Lily decide to stay with Hyper Captain. The Gundamusai keeps flying in ChalkZone when Queen Rapsheba saw it and says to herself, "I got tell Rudy and his friends!" Zero lands on the Mumbo Jumbo forest and sees the living different creatures. "This is wonderful! If I brought the Princess with me, she will love this place!" then he keeps scanning the place for enemies. Unknown to him, the Beanie boys saw him and they reported to Skrawl, "We found a new enemy!" Skrawl said, "This is great!" and then he laughs off again.

Rudy, Penny and Snap are still finding the cause of the bad mishap until Queen Rapsheba stopped them and she said, "I saw a big ship that flies on ChalkZone, and it's not made of Chalk!" Penny was troubled. "Oh Queen Rapsheba, is that true? Come with us, so we can see it!" As Rudy keeps driving, he wonders if the ship and its passengers are an enemy or a friend. Rudy asked the Queen, "What does it look like?" The Queen replied, "It looks like… the toy in your backpack!" Penny says to Rudy, "Rudy, what she meant is the toy ship that is sticking out of your backpack!" Rudy stopped the car and he said, "The ship you saw looks like the toy I have now? I didn't know that!" Snap said, "Come on, Rudy, we still have a long way to go!" then the Queen saw the ship fly in the direction that Rudy is going and she said, "That's the one I've been telling you guys!" Penny said, "Let's go follow that ship!" Rudy starts driving again, this time it is following the Gundamusai.

Bakunetsumaru is still finding the place for enemies until he chanced on some of the Beanie boys. He asked, "Did you see some enemies here?" the Beanie boys took Bakunetsumaru and prepare to beat him off but he said to himself, "These must be the enemies!" he fights the Beanie boys until no one is left, but there are many more coming out. He gets back in his horse and the dashed off. Bakunestsumaru contacted the Gundamusai and he reported, "The enemies are following me! I need backup!" Shute said, "We're on our way!"

Rudy stopped where the Gundamusai made an emergency landing. Hyper Captain said, "Princess Lily, take care of the ship, I will leave it to you while me and Shute fight the army." The princess obeyed, and the Hyper Captain went off with Shute. Penny saw them and she said to Rudy, "Should we help them or not?" Snap said, "Let's leave them to their own selves first, then come in when it gets harder." Rudy saw a whole swarm of Beanie boys and he said, "I think they are attacking them! Let's go up that ship for a better view of the action!" Rudy draws a rope with a hook in the end, hurls it on the top of the Gundamusai, and climbs up.

Zero comes back from the search only to find out that Hyper Captain and Bakunetsumaru are battling near the Gundamusai. He joins in the battle to save the Princess, and he said, "All of you enemies, you're all wiped out! Violent Tornado!" All the Beanie boys are wiped out in the sky, but more of them keep coming back. Rudy said, "Let's help them!" He drew swords and shields, and they rush to the battle. The SD Gundam Force is startled and they said, "Let's help them!" they keep fighting the Beanie boys until no Beanie boy is left.

After the battle, the SD Gundam Force sees Rudy, Penny and Snap and they ask them, "Who are you?" Rudy said, "I'm Rudy Tabootie, the 'great creator'. My friend is Penny Sanchez, and the blue friend of mine is Snap. Nice to meet you guys! Who are you guys?" Shute said, "We're the SD Gundam Force. I'm Shute, she's Princess Lily, and my Gundam friends Hyper Captain Gundam, Winged Knight Zero, and Blazing Samurai Bakunetsumaru. All five of us live in different dimensions. I and Hyper Captain live in Neotopia, Zero and Princess Lily in Lacroa, and Bakunetsumaru in Ark. This is where you live?" Snap said, "I live in ChalkZone. Rudy and Penny live in the city of Plainsville. They often visit me here."

Rudy asks Shute, "How did you guys come in Chalkzone? You guys don't have a Magic Chalk!" Shute replies, "We go to different dimensions. This is the 5th dimension already. We were sent by the General to save this dimension, and to get there, we used the Zakurero gate to get here. Now I ask, what about your Magic Chalk, Rudy?" Snap tell them, "He found the Magic Chalk when he was a Preschooler. The Magic Chalk is the way to get in ChalkZone, as well as to make anything you wish, but only in ChalkZone, because if you put your creation in the real world, it is susceptible to water, which erases the creation." Princess Lily was amazed and said, "I can do that, too, with Lacroan magic."

Penny was amazed, too. But Hyper Captain Gundam said, "It's time to go, join us, Rudy and friends." As the Gundamusai goes off, Skrawl is watching them from his Dark Axis throne. "So he has new friends. They are ALL history!" and then he laughs so bad.

What will happen next? Watch out for part 2!


	2. An unlikely encounter

Sorry if it took so long to make chapter 2. The next few parts of the story will be good, as Rudy gets to use a new set of arsenals to defeat a new batch of Zako soldiers, and Penny cares for Rudy more and more as the story progresses.

Back in Skrawl's palace, he uses the power of the General plus the Red magic Chalk to resurrect Deathscythe and Gelbera (a.k.a. GP-04: Magna) as his henchmen. Skrawl said, "Time to continue the mission that your master General failed to do before. Now that you 2 are now in ChalkZone, time to attack the SD Gundam force, as well as Rudy, Penny and Snap. Now go!" GP-04 said, "We will not let you down, master Skrawl!" and then they left, with many Zako and Leo soldiers.

Back at the Gundamusai, Rudy explains the world of ChalkZone and how he and Penny got in for the first time. Snap just kept quiet and keeps nodding. Shute was amazed and Genkimaru can't say anything about the thing that Rudy did. Rudy said, "Let's visit the 2 'fakes' in their habitat!" Snap warned them, "You don't know what you're doing, Rudy! Last time I went to the other Penny I was totally tortured by her 'scientific place of wondoors' for that visit! Let's go somewhere else, Rudy!"

Penny said, "Zero, you should check it out!" Zero hesitates but decides to go as well. Rudy asks Hyper Captain, "How do we get to where we are supposed to be?" Hyper Captain said, "Raimi, the main OS of the Gundamusai, can get you there because she is voice-commanded. Try it, Rudy!" Rudy then drew the coordinates to the location and inputs it in the scanner. Rudy then said, "To the doofus camp!" Raimi replies, "Ok!" and the Gundamusai goes on auto pilot to the said direction.

While a few kilometers on to the said direction, Raimi alerted them, "Hyper Captain, there are enemies incoming on the Gundamusai!" Shute said, "Rudy, Penny, Snap, we'll check outside. You three stay there and man the ship!" Shute, Hyper Captain, Zero and Bakunetsumaru went to the top of the Gundamusai and they saw two Gundams that they knew before: Deathscythe and Gelbera!

Not to mention the flying Zako and Leo soldiers!

Penny is now scared that a battle will happen in the Gundamusai. "Rudy, what will we do now?" asked Penny. Snap said, "Rudy, Penny, you two go now and help the SD Gundam Force to wipe out all enemies that are attacking us!" Rudy asked Snap, "What about you?" Snap said, "Don't you worry about me, bucko! Just go ahead, as in now!" Rudy said, "Penny," and Penny nodded and they went to the main elevator.

The Gundam Force keeps firing at the Zako and Leo soldiers until Gelbera said, "Let's duel, Gundam to Gundam!" Zero summons Fenn the feather dragon and merges to make Zero Custom. Hyper Captain said, "We'll accept your duel!"

Zero Custom battles Deathscythe, while Hyper Captain battles Gelbera. Bakunetsumaru, Shute and Princess Lily keeps fighting the Zako and Leo soldiers until Rudy and Penny comes in the fight. Shute exclaims, "Rudy! You're supposed to be in the cockpit!" Rudy said, "With this Magic Chalk, we can do it!" Princess Lily said, "The Magic Chalk can do any item in it!" Penny said, "Rudy, do you have another Magic Chalk?" Rudy said, "Yes, Penny, I have another Magic Chalk to fend off the soldiers!" then Rudy gave Penny another Magic Chalk and they draw weapons that will destroy them all in one sitting, preferably a big plasma cannon and a giant sword.

Rudy swings his big sword to the Leo soldiers and they became dice (their original look).

Penny shoots a big blast to the big bunch of Zako soldiers. The soldiers scream, "Zako!"

Zero Custom and Hyper Captain keeps fighting their evil counterparts, and no one is winning. That is until Rudy accidentally swings his sword into Deathscythe and Gelbera but Hyper Captain and Zero Custom ducks to avoid it. The two enemy Gundam are hurt badly that Deathscythe shouts, "Let's retreat!" then all enemies retreat.

At last, after two minutes, they arrived at the home of the two doofi (that's what Penny meant by the two doofus) and Responsible Reggie (Reggie's look a like in ChalkZone) saw them land in their place. He said, "Hi Rudy, hi Penny, hi Snap, who's the 3-dinensional robots with you?" Penny said, "They are the SD Gundam Force. They came from the dimension of Neotopia to save our dimension, ChalkZone!" Doofus Penny showed up and said, "ChalkZone is a dimension, Penny?"

Shute said, "Yes, Penny?" Zero said, "Is this another Penny, only stupider?" Snap said, "Oh yes, Zero. Reggie Bulnerd drew them for insults on Rudy and Penny."

Bakunetsumaru laughed out loud and said, "Then the other Rudy is stupid too!" after he saw Doofus Rudy painting an even stupid version of Bakunetsumaru. Zero and Genkimaru laughed even louder than Bakunetsumaru just stopped laughing and said, "What's so funny anyway?"

Shute said, "Doofus Rudy drew you a stupid picture of you!" Bakunetsumaru was enraged and Doofus Rudy said, "This is the first time I drew a robot!" Snap said, "We just came here to visit you guys. We will need your help only for awhile." Princess Lily said, "They look cute even they are 2-dimensional." The two Doofi got happy and kissed Shute and Princess Lily and Genkimaru laughed even harder.

Just then, Biclops came over and Rudy said, "Hi Biclops! Long time no see anyway!"

Biclops said, "Hi Rudy, hi Penny, hi Snap, who's your new friends?"

Penny answered, "They are the SD Gundam Force of the dimension of Neotopia." Then all five of them introduced themselves. Starting with Hyper Captain, then Zero, Bakuentsumaru, Shute, and lastly, Princess Lily. But they did not forget Genkimaru and Biclops said, "You guys come from another dimension?" Shute said, "Yes, Biclops. We're here to stop an evil force in here."

Biclops then said, "You mean Skrawl, the enemy of all ChalkZone?" Hyper Captain exclaimed, "That's the evil force ruining all of ChalkZone?" Snap said, "Of course, Hyper Captain, but why?" Shute said, "We received a S.O.S. from ChalkZone, notifying that the Dark Axis will destroy ChalkZone."

Biclops said, "I'll be on my way now. Save all of ChalkZone, all of you!" and then he left.

Rudy said, "I'll be going back home now. My mom and my dad will be finding me!"

Penny said, "He's right, SD Gundam Force. He lives in Plainsville and he always visits ChalkZone often. I'll see you guys later. I'll take Rudy home now."

Hyper Captain said, "Penny's right, you guys. We'll see you back here in the Gundamusai- later."

Rudy and Penny then enters the portal that will take them back to Rudy's bedroom, While the SD Gundam Force and Snap boards the Gundamusai and goes on exploring ChalkZone. While of these are happening, a red chalk version of Kibaomaru saw it all, hiding in the back of Doofus Penny's laboratory. He then reports it all to Skrawl.

"Master Skrawl, Rudy has left ChalkZone. I'll return now."

Skrawl says to himself, "Excellent." He then faces the two Dark Axis members, Demon Knight Epyon and Commander Sazabi, both of them resurrected. Skrawl then said, "Epyon and Sazabi, time to make chaos in nightzone." They said, "It will be done, Master Skrawl!" then Skrawl laughed hardly again.

_Back in the Tabootie residence_

Mr. and Mrs. Tabootie are happy that Rudy is home. Joe (Rudy's dad) said, "You've finally come home, Rudy." Mildred (Rudy's mom) said, "Rudy, tell me, where have you been?"

Rudy said, "well, mom, dad, you're not going to believe this…"

Will Rudy tell his parents of ChalkZone? Find out in Part three!


	3. Return of the 2 foes

The next chapter of the story is now up, as Rudy is going to confess about the existence of ChalkZone. But, things get worse as Dark knight Epyon goes amok in NightZone. Can they stop him?

Rudy confessed, "Dad, Mom, I went to ChalkZone. That's the truth. I just didn't tell you guys earlier because you guys might not believe me." Then Mr. and Mrs. Tabootie believed their own son and Jim said, "My son, we'll believe you, if you show it to us."

But Mrs. Sanchez was also in the Tabootie residence and heard the conversation and she declared, "Rudy, I shall see ChalkZone too!" but Penny said, "Mama, you too?"

Rudy said, "I have no choice. Let's go."

Rudy then drew a portal to ChalkZone and all of them entered the portal. Rudy and Penny's parents can believe their eyes and all they can say was some "ooooohhh" and some "aaaahhhh" because they never saw a world beneath the chalkboard.

"Rudy, how did you get inside?" asked Mrs. Sanchez. Rudy replied, "I have a magic Chalk that took me there before." Mildred asked Rudy, "Son, where did you find that Magic Chalk?" Penny said, "He found it in his classroom by accident, but that's only one piece." Rudy then said, "Come with me to the Gundamusai. I have some new friends."

The SD Gundam Force was finally there when Rudy was supposed to go there. Shute said, "Is that your parents, Rudy?" Rudy nodded and Penny said, "The third one is my mom." The two parents and the SD Gundam Force introduced themselves to each other, and then Snap came.

"Bucko, you should have brought your parents- and Penny's mom- in ChalkZone!"

Rudy replied, "I'm sorry, Snap. I have to confess." Joe said, "This must be your first creation, Rudy. He must be your first!" Rudy confessed, "Since I was a little boy, I made him- and left him there." Snap introduced himself to Mr. and Mrs. Tabootie, and before he can finish, Raimi warned, "Hyper Captain, an unknown enemy is attacking NightZone, one of the many parts of this dimension! We have to go!"

Zero and Bakunetsumaru said, "Let's go, Hyper Captain! Or this dimension is doomed forever!"

Rudy said to his parents, "Mom, dad, Mrs. Sanchez, Stay here in the Gundamusai. And please, keep the world of ChalkZone a secret between all of us from now on, please?" His Parents and Mrs. Sanchez nodded.

Rudy, Penny and Snap prepared to fight the enemy in the hangar of the Gundamusai. Rudy found the Bakushin-Yoroi armor and wears it. He then declares, "It fits on me!"

Penny finds a gun of the Heavy armor Captain Gundam and she wears its components.

What about Snap? He said, "Don't mention me, I'll call my superhero friend, who's that name again? Boy Caloy, I think I forgot his name, never mind. I found this backpack that allows me to jump longer and fire from the side!" Rudy said, "That's just fine for you, Snap. Let's go!"

By the time they arrive at NightZone, Zero spotted Epyon as the one doing the damage. He shouts, "I will end your happy days!" Epyon just said, "Ah, Winged Knight Zero, we meet again. This time, I brought another recognizable enemy of yours, Commander Sazabi. Commander, Let's finish them!" Rudy commands, "Let's go, guys! Let's get them on their knees!"

When the fight began, they have no idea who the enemies were (Except for Zero and Hyper Captain, since they fought these two before). But Bakunetsumaru noticed what Rudy was using and shouted, "Rudy! That's my armor, the Bakushin-Yoroi! Take it off now!" But Rudy said, "I can't! I'm still fighting the bad guys!"

Penny aims for the "holes" of the Commander so that he can't fire in all directions and she manages to do it.

In turn, the Commander howled into pain. "That Penny, she will-" then he activates his funnels.

Snap fired at the Commander's funnels using his backpack, but fails.

Zero calls on his power to "kill" all the funnels (You know the little Bathora swords in that spell) and he did it at last. Now powerless, the Commander said, "Epyon, let's retreat for now."

Epyon said, "I am not done yet. You go on."

Rudy decided to do something about it since NightZone might be destroyed. Bakunetsumaru taught Rudy how to do the heavenly shockwave slash since Rudy is using the Bakushin-Yoroi armor's twin swords. Rudy copied Bakunetsumaru's technique and it gained total damage on Epyon's twin dragon mode, in which the two heads howled with pain.

Rudy can't believe himself.

Rudy shouted, "I'll do it again! That must be where he is weak!" and he did it three times, but in the third try, Epyon reverted back to Gundam mode. "You will not be able to do it again, Rudy! Too late for you to-"

"You can do it!"

It was Shute who shouted it. Then, Hyper Captain's Soul Drive rotated fast and it had a reaction with Rudy's Magic Chalk.

Rudy and his Bakushin-Yoroi armor glowed and both the Hyper Captain and Rudy finished Epyon with a combo finish: the Shining fist shockwave slash. Epyon was thrown so far in the sky that he shouted, "Damn you, SD Gundam Force!"

Penny was relieved that Rudy defeated Epyon, but she was watched from afar.

Back at Skrawl's palace, Skrawl saw the opportunity of the Balloonemia epidemic and decided to use it to start Rudy's death. Thus, he revived the Dark Knights, Mercurius and Vayate, to redo the Balloonemia epidemic. Just then, Commander Sazabi have arrived and told Skrawl, "Master Skrawl, I know why Rudy is powerful- his friend, Penny Sanchez- is the reason, not the Magic Chalk."

Skrawl said, "Excellent. I'll send Mercurius and Vayate to crush them both!"

_Gundamusai, NightZone_

Princess Lily said to Penny, "Penny, be careful. Someone's going to finish you and Rudy!" Penny said, "I have to, Princess. I must!"

But can she save Rudy when the Balloonemia starts again? Find out on part 4! And don't forget to give this story a Review!


	4. Stop the epidemic!

At last, the start of chapter 4. Unfortunately, it took longer to begin the chapter since ChalkZone was replaced by Danny Phantom in my country (I don't have cable since it's only in a program block in the Philippines), but the memory of the show is still intact in my memory. So, it's about time chapter 4 begins!

_Mumbo Jumbo forest_

Both Mercurius and Vayate, with a bunch of beanie boys and Zako soldiers, arrived at the King Mumbo Jumbo's cave. Mercurius said, "It's time to break the force field, as what master Skrawl said." Vayate said, "Let's do it, bro!" They then did the joined tornado spin and it broke the force field that Rudy drew months ago, and the Balloonemia bat swarm flew out and started the infestation… again!

Back in the Gundamusai, Raimi informed that an infestation will happen again, a kind that happened months ago. Hyper Captain said, "Let's go the Mumbo jumbo forest. We must investigate the infestation!" Penny said, "Hyper Captain, it's happening again!"

Hyper Captain said, "What?"

Shute said, "Penny might have known it by now."

Rudy said, "The Balloonemia attack? But, I already stopped it!"

Snap said, "Oh no, don't tell me, it's Skrawl's forces again who's doing it!"

Zero said, "It might have been the two enemies by now, Mercurius and Vayate."

Hyper Captain said, "Now, let's go! We don't have much time."

While they were flying to the jungle, Snap saw the creatures of ChalkZone who were now infected by the virus. Snap said, "Oh no! They were all infected! I hope Queenie wasn't…" then, to his horror, she was also infected too!

Zero said, "All of them… inflated?"

Rudy said, "I don't understand it! I mean, I had stopped the infection before! But why is it happening again?"

Bakunetsumaru said, "I was right! The bad guys will do it again. All of us, let's get there quick!" Penny then said, "Oh no… would Rudy get hurt again?"

Rudy, who was still wearing the Bakushin-Yoroi armor, said, "Penny, count on me! We'll be able to defeat it again!"

Fenn decides to give Rudy, Penny and Snap a ride to get to the cave, and they rode on Fenn. Hyper Captain said, "We'll follow from here. We'll follow your way there!"

As Fenn was getting to the cave, Zero saw Mercurius and Vayate running away in victory and Zero said, "Rudy, "Me and Snap will take care of these two annoying guys! You and Penny must go on without us."

Penny said, "Be careful, Zero, Snap! Just get there fast after you guys get rid of them."

Zero gets Snap and they flew down and stopped the two bad guys on their tracks. Zero shouted, "Mercurius! Vayate! I knew it; you guys did the infestation again!"

Mercurius said, "So what?"

Vayate said, "Let's teach Zero a lesson! Zako soldiers, attack!"

Snap said, "Hello, you guys forgot me!"

Zero said, "This is no time to pose around, let's go defeat them!"

The Zako soldiers came from all directions, and Zero and Snap battled them. The Zako soldiers fired at them but Zero defended himself while Snap punched and kicked his way to the two offenders.

The Beanie Boys came to give Snap a hard time, but Zero shouts, "Snap, get this staff!" Snap gets it, and Zero said, "That's Nataku's old staff. Use it to get rid of the enemies!"

Snap just smiled and he said, "Ok, all of you, come and get me!"

Snap and Zero battled all the armies until all of them were gone. Vayate said, "Hahahaha!!! You will never get away with this, Zero! Anyway, the Bats were better than the Bug-Bugs! In no time, all of the residents of ChalkZone will be gone, with a bang!"

Zero said, "Oh yeah?"

Snap said, "Let's go now, Zero. Let's just let them catch us if they can!"

They left, but Mercurius was humiliated, and he said, "We'll get you for insulting us, you two!"

Zero picked up Snap and they flew far away, but the two knights followed suit, like Snap means it.

Meanwhile, Rudy and Penny arrived at the cave of King Mumbo Jumbo. Rudy said, "Penny, I'll have to do this, again. But don't worry; I'll come back alive, as always."

Penny said, "What if you can't get out again and then get trapped- forever?"

Rudy just smiled and said, "Well, there's the Gundamusai! Now, I'll go in now. And please, Penny, don't cry if ever I won't get back."

Before Penny can close the cave, Mercurius and Vayate came and said, "What now, Penny Sanchez? You'll lock your boyfriend there?"

The Gundamusai has arrived in time, and Shute jump-kicked the two knights, and Bakunetsumaru and Hyper Captain has landed already. Princess Lily followed suit, and last to come was Zero and Snap. Snap said, "Did we miss anything?"

Hyper Captain and Bakunetsumaru fought the two knights while Zero and Snap helped Penny close the cave. As soon as the cave closes, Penny sadly said, "Goodbye, Rudy…" then she cried.

Inside, he found all of the swarm, ready to attack him, as if they went back there to finish Rudy. Then, his chalk and the Bakushin-Yoroi armor started to glow. Rudy said, "This is the last time the epidemic will come to ChalkZone!" He then lets out an explosion from the armor, and all of the bats were killed.

The explosive light pierced the top of the mountain where the cave was and Penny heard the explosion. She cried, "Oh Rudy!" then she wept, and out from the top comes Rudy, who's all right!

Rudy landed and said, "Oh Yeah!" then, the armor was removed away from him without even touching it. Bakunetsumaru was happy that the armor was now removed from Rudy.

Vayate saw a chance to get Penny, so he hurriedly caught Penny and flew, as Penny shouted, "Rudy! Help me!" the gang noticed it and Hyper Captain said, "Everyone, board the Gundamusai! We have to follow them!" at the same time, Mercurius flew too, and said, "Vayate, wait for me!"

Snap said, "Don't worry, Rudy. We'll retrieve Penny, you'll see."

But can they retrieve Penny? Find out on chapter five, "Encounter with Skrawl"!


End file.
